The Anime Karaoke Channel Version One!
by Saeko-chan
Summary: Anybody here who likes singing to karaoke? Then this fic is for ya! R&R! Version 1 of 2


STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

A/N: This is version one of the AKC, so there might be another one coming up. I can't decide which to post, so I thought, why not post both? It'll be interesting.

*~~The Anime Karaoke Channel~~*

Chapter I: ROW Request Central

"Mommy! Mommy! Please let me watch TV!" said the five-year old girl in pigtails. 

"What's all the rush about?" the girl's mother said.

"It's almost time for my favorite show," the little girl replied. "I wrote a letter to it and they might read it there."

"All right, then. I'll watch with you."

"Yay!"

The mother pressed the power button on the remote control and the TV flickered on. The little girl burrowed close to her mom.

"What channel?" the mother asked.

"66."

The mother switched video channels to 66, where a commercial was going on.

"It's still a commercial, dear," the mom said.

"Don't, mommy!" the girl squealed. "That's my favorite commercial!"

"Okay."

"Try the new and improved Mole Beautifying Lotion!" Kiyota Nobunaga said, smiling at the camera. "It's hot pink liquid is creamier, smoother, and has silver glitters to make your mole sparkle and shine! So don't be shy! Show that irresistible mole of yours and bag that guy!" He grinned at his captain, Maki Shinichi, who stood beside him, smiling and batting his eyelashes at the camera. 

Off-cam, a figure in the shadows shuddered and made to move at Kiyota, but two pairs of arms grabbed her.

"Don't, Yuki," the girl holding her left arm hissed. "Kai will skin you alive."

Sayama Yuki gave Hitaka Hoshi an exasperated look. 

"Please, Yuki," the other girl pleaded. 

Yuki stared at Speedo-chan too. Then she relaxed. "Just this time," she said. "Next time I will really go berserk."

"You've done that before," Hoshi pointed out.

"Even so. He said IT."

"But if you kill him, Yuki," Speedo said, "you know what Kai's gonna do."

At that moment, a short figure who was trying to find her way around accidentally bumped into the three ROW members. 

"Hey!"

"Owch!"

"Who was that?"

"The hell—?"

Yuki looked around her. Her fellow ROW members had fallen, along with a third person. Yuki narrowed her eyes, trying to identify who was who in the dark. After a few moments, she grabbed the arm of the potential mystery person and pulled him—or her up.

"Thanks, Yuki." The person, whoever he or she was, sounded very familiar to Yuki. 

"Saeko?" Yuki said incredulously.

"Yep." As Yuki's eyes adjusted to the dark, she recognized the glasses of the short megane girl. Saeko was brushing something off her pants.

'Why're you here?" Yuki asked.

"My show's coming up after the second set of commercials," Saeko explained.

"I see."

"A little help here?"

Yuki and Saeko looked down and saw Hoshi and Speedo-chan still sprawled on the floor. 

"Oops." Saeko and Yuki bent down and pulled the Hoshi and Speedo-chan up. "I'm sorry," Saeko said quickly. "I was on my way to my set and I didn't see you."

"It's okay," Speedo-chan said. Hoshi nodded.

"Would you like to see the set?" Saeko offered. "It's a whole lot better than this," she said, nodding her head to the duo still prancing in front of the camera, taking no notice of the four of them by the side.

"Sure!" Yuki said, and they followed Saeko through a door and into a TV set consisting of a table, a chair, a computer, and a whole bunch of letters on the tabletop, and more on the wall behind it. Also present were the usual TV and camera crew.

"Saeko, you're up in two minutes!" Somebody from the crowd yelled. 

"Coming!" Saeko yelled back. She turned to her sempais and smiled. "I'll be going now."

"Gambatte, Saeko!" the three said, and Saeko walked to her set and sat down.

"And you're on in five... four... three... two... aand ACTION!" the director said.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san, Saeko here, up for another half hour of your requested songs on the ROW Request Central!" Saeko said, smiling into the camera. "Our first request via email is from Kamatari-chan, and she requests Yuzurenai Negai from Magic Knight Rayearth and Ohayou from Hunter X Hunter. She also wants to dedicate it to her bishounen. Well, Kamatari-chan, you're lucky 'coz we have the music videos of BOTH! ^_^ So here's the ladies of Magic Knight Rayearth and the to-die-for guys of Hunter X Hunter for ya, Kamatari-chan!
    
    _Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete_
    
    _Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku mujuuryoku joutai_
    
    _Kono mama ni kaze ni sawaretai_
    
    _Itsu mo tobenai haadoru wo_
    
    _Makenai kimochi de kuria shite kita kedo_
    
    _Dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa dare no sei?_
    
    _Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete_
    
    _Iro asenai kokoro no chizu hikari ni kazasou_
    
    _Dore dake nakeba asa ni deaeru no_
    
    _Kodoku na yoru hajimete genkai wo kanjita hi_
    
    _Kitto koi ni ochiru no wa_
    
    _Mabataki mitai na isshun no jounetsu da kedo_
    
    _Ai ni tsuzuku sakamichi de tsuyosa oboetai_
    
    _Tomaranai mirai wo yume mite_
    
    _Kuchi wo tozashi hitomi wo hikarasete kita keredo_
    
    _Motto ooki na yasashisa ga mieta_
    
    _Tobenai haadoru wo_
    
    _Makenai kimochi de kuria shite kita kedo_
    
    _Sutaato rain ni tatsu tabi ni obiete ita_
    
    _Tomaranai mirai wo egaite ude wo nobashi kokoro wo hiraite_
    
    _Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete_

_Iro asenai kokoro no chizu hikari ni kazasou_

_~_
    
    _tanomi mo shinai no ni  asa wa yatte kuru  mado o_
    
    _akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu_
    
    _fukuretTSURA no kimi  omoi dashite warau_
    
    _KENKA shita yokujitsu wa  rusuden ni shippanashi daro_
    
    _waraiau KOTO  nanigenai kaiwa_
    
    _mainichi no kurashi no naka de  dou datte ii koto_
    
    _nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba  "FU" to shita_
    
    _shunkan ga taisetsu datte_
    
    _kimi ni "ohayou" tte itte  MESSEEJI o nokoshite_
    
    _boku no ichinichi  hajime ni dekakenakya  marude nani_
    
    _mo  nakatta mitai ni_
    
    _denwa shite kuru  kimi no koe ga suki nanda_
    
    _bukiyou ni natte ita  nani ga jama shite_
    
    _atarimae na koto ga  futoumei ni natte_
    
    _boku yori mo boku no KOTO o  umaku aiseru no wa_
    
    _kimi shika inain datte  wakatte kuyashikattan dake do_
    
    _sennyuukan tte jibun ni mo aru ne  douse DAME sa nante_
    
    _jibaku mo sezuni_
    
    _furidashi ni tatte  tohou ni kurete mo  hajime no ippo_
    
    _sukuwarete miru_
    
    _* kimi to kata o kunde  kimi to te o tsunaide_
    
    _koibito dattari  tomodachi de itai kara_
    
    _"ohayou" tte itte  mata yume o misete_
    
    _shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa_
    
    _minarete ita  kimi no hen na ji mo  daiji na KOTOBA_
    
    _kaku to  shinsen ni mieru_
    
    _sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja  kimi ni nanni mo_
    
    _tsutawaranai_
    
    _mata "ohayou" tte itte  mata yume o misete_
    
    _kyou mo genki de sugosetara II yo ne_
    
    _konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga  hontou wa_
    
    _ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne_
    
    _me o aketa mama  miru yume  shiranai ashita e  hakobu_
    
    _Merry-go-round goes_
    
    _* kimi to kata o kunde  kimi to te o tsunaide_
    
    _koibito dattari  tomodachi de itai kara_
    
    _"ohayou" tte itte  mata yume o misete_

_shizen na sono ikikata de ii kara sa_

"Hey!"

"Get a load of this! 'Dear Saeko—'"

"You're not supposed to read those letters!"

"You've got plenty of emails, Saeko-chan."

"Not my computer!"

"GET DOWN!"

"Why?"

"We're on air!"

"GOSH!"

Yuki, Hoshi and Speedo-chan quickly tried to hide under the table. Saeko laughed.

"Hello, minna!" she said to the cam. "While you were enjoying the videos, my friends and fellow VJs here took the opportunity to go about my set! As you can see, it's a messy array of letters and printed emails, and they were quite curious!"

"Saeko!" the three of them hissed.

"You know, guys, you're still seen on TV. Isn't that so, everybody?"

The crew cheered and yelled. Speedo-chan poked her head up and saw the TV showing Yuki's and Hoshi's backs.

"Guys," Speedo-chan said, "your backs look really stupid. And Hoshi, I think your bra strap's loose again."

"SPEEDO!!!" Hoshi jumped up, her face bright red. "Why'd you have to announce it on air?!"

"Sorry," Speedo said.

"Hi, minna!" Yuki said, waving to the camera. VJ Yuki here!"

Hoshi turned left and ran off-cam to try and fix her bra strap, Speedo-chan trailing after her. Saeko giggled. 

"Why'd they leave? This was just getting funnier," Saeko said. She laughed.

"Can I read the next request?" Yuki asked.

"Sure," Saeko said, handing Yuki the next letter.

" 'Dear Saeko'," Yuki began, "I would like to request Heart of Sword and 1/3 from Rurouni Kenshin'—wow, a real RK fan—'and dedicate it to myself'—this guy is full of himself—'Thanks and more power. —Flash Wall'?"

"'Flash Wall'?" Saeko said. "Sounds familiar."

"I think it's the name of a reviewer of yours," Yuki murmured.

"A reviewer?" Saeko said aloud. "That's it! It's my brother!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. 

"Your brother?!" Yuki said incredulously.

"Yup," Saeko said. Yuki sweatdropped.

"Anyway, here's Heart of Sword and 1/3 for ya, my bro!" Saeko said to the camera. "Happy watching!"

_kowareru hodo aishitemo_

_sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_

_I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

_sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

_tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa_

_binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de_

_itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru_

_kowareru hodo aishitemo_

_san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_

_i love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada_

_uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

_Give me a smile and shine days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

_donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

_dore dake kimi wo aishitara_

_kono omoi todoku no darou_

_mitsumerareru to ienai_

_kotoba ga chuu ni mauhanarereba hanareru hodo_

_itoshii hito da to kizukumotomereba motomeru hodo ni_

_setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart_

_Give me smile and shine days_

_Give me smile and nice days_

_moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara_

_dore dake kimi wo aishitara_

_kono omoi todoku no darou_

_yume no naka de wa tashikani_

_ieta hazu na noni_

_kowareru hodo aishetemo_

_san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_

_I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_

_~_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo_

_Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa_

_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo_

_Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi_

_Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu_

_Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo_

_Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo_

Konya mo, soutou nemurenai 

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo_

_Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo_

Semeru hou ga, suji chigai 

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa_

_Sure chigatte kamawanai_

"We'll be back after a little break, minna, so stay tuned!" 

"See, mom! See!" the little girl cried. "They read your letters on air like that!"

The mother nodded vigorously, though she already knew that.

"Come on, dear, it's time for your bath."

"Okay."

~Owari~


End file.
